Microphones are applied in various electronic products for converting sound into electrical signals. Compared with other types of microphones, a MEMS microphone is widely used by virtue of some advantages such as small size and low weight. However, because a MEMS microphone needs to receive sound in the air, the MEMS speaker device is apt to suffer electromagnetic interference of environmental electromagnetic waves. This may decrease sound reception quality of the MEMS speaker device.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a MEMS microphone device which can overcome the aforesaid problems.